MotorStorm 6 Wishlist/Archive 1
Suggestions *The AI racers abandoning their vehicles again. *A in-game map, for people new to this game and for people new to Motorstorm *Free-roam 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *make the graphics more like what's seen in these atmospheric menus. *Cockpit view 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Reversible tracks 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Customization (without online challenges being necessary) Chuck1551 (talk) 17:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Character customisation Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 20:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *An open vehicle class system. Depending on what parts your car has, it's class will shift so you can essentially decide what class you want Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 20:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Manual Transmission *Enduro - Kind of like freeroam, there is a set checkpoint, and you get there by any means (no set course) so you just floor it across the landscape. Sammyrock0087 00:41, July 24, 2012 UTC *Vehicle exclusive characters - Different characters assigned to different vehicles, so you don't choose one character for every vehicle like in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse. The reason for this is so that the players racing leathers match the colour scheme of their vehicle like in Monument Valley. Sammyrock0087 00:43, July 24, 2012 UTC *The ability to build your own car from either a vehicle class chassis or scratch. 02:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Every vehicle thats ever been in MotorStorm to be in MotorStorm 6 with full customisation, not like Apocalypse where they got rid of 80% of the cars, it was far too small a line-up. Sammyrock0087 10:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Intergrated custom soundtrack system - If you wish to put your own music, then it flows with the game, (cutting off at loading screens etc.) Sammyrock0087 23:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Revert to original soundtrack system - official artists with a variety of genres ranging from dance to metal, rather than the 'custom' take on the Apocalypse soundtrack. We want to see the return of artists like Pendulum, Slipknot, Noisia, Hyper, In Flames, Black Tide, Hadouken!, The Body Snatchers and all the others! Sammyrock0087 23:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *More trophy unlocked cars like in Pacific Rift, it is fun and challenging, and motivates you more to aim for the trophy. Sammyrock0087 23:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to save up to 5 custom design slots for each individual vehicle, kind of like the different liveries on Monument Valley and Pacific Rift, but you create them yourself like Apocalypse. Sammyrock0087 20:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Little features like in-game challenges à la DiRT 2; e.g. lead for an hour, jump a combined distance of 10,000 ft. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Atmospheric intro, not the cartoony affair of Apocalypse. Chuck1551 (talk) 11:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *More to that point, atmospheric menus like MV and PR where there's footage of the festival and there's lots going on, not like Apocalypse's still background image. Sammyrock0087 14:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Revert to original MotorStorm format with no story line, keeping the 'anonymous' feel, but keep the characters from Apocalypse playable in MotorStorm 6 eg. the Roadkill boys, Loner, Tyler, Mash etc. (Keep the names and the way they look, and maybe a quick back story). Sammyrock0087 14:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Soft-body dynamics, so that crashes look more realistic. 17:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *If all the new classes from Apocalypse are reintroduced, make them have more distinct differences. Buggies and SuperMinis were way too much alike. 17:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *If air-cooling is reintroduced, please make it less effective. It was too overpowered in Apocalypse. 17:46, July 29, 2012(UTC) *Bunnyhops Tmi1080 (talk) 03:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *New game modes, especially for online play. 17:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Time Ticker from Arctic Edge, stay in pole the longest to win. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *No more dubstep, return to Pacific Rift/ Monument Valley music. 17:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *The option to have 3D car selection like on Monument Valley (even though the loading takes ages). Sammyrock0087 19:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 18:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Ducking like in MSPR *Water cooling *Customisable Boost Gauges. Sammyrock0087 18:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Customisable max boost sirens. Sammyrock0087 18:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Fixed camera à la Monument Valley, not like the 'dynamic' camera on Pacific Rift. Sammyrock0087 18:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Individual engine sounds for each vehicle, not one sound for each class. Like in Pacific rift where, for example, the Italia Gagliano and the Patriot Surger sounded the same, but the Surger has a V8 and the Gagliano has a In Line 4 Cylinder. Sammyrock0087 21:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to watch a replay of a race you did, and save it too. 04:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Customisable Boost flame colour. Sammyrock0087 08:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Have a fresh car after wrecking like Monument Valley and Pacific Rift, not like Apocalypse where some of the damage remained even after wrecking. Sammyrock0087 08:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Have 'bits-go-everywhere' wrecks from the earlier titles (so fun watching your car smash into a million pieces). Keep some firey explosions too, just tone it down a bit from Apocalypse. Chuck1551 (talk) 10:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Rather than having preset control setups like in the console games, have a fully customisable control set up like MotorStorm RC, where you can assign any button to any command. Sammyrock0087 21:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to create, customise and name your own characters. Sammyrock0087 21:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to colour the frame of the vehicle (most common in buggies and some mudpluggers eg. Lunar-Tec Asylum) a separate colour to the bodywork, unlike Apocalypse where the Mojave Slugger's frame could only be orange, it really limited the colour schemes that looked good. Sammyrock0087 01:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to make lighter classes hydroplane across small stretches of water. The heaviest class that should be able to hydroplane should be Rally cars. 20:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *If Arctic Edge classes are to return, remember that Snow Machines can 'ski' over water at high speed. *Proof* Chuck1551 (talk) 09:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *So can ATVs, I've even done it before. 15:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *Trash the perk system. This is MotorStorm, not Call of Duty. 23:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *Don't trash the perk system, but rather have game modes with and without perks, so racing with perks, and pure perkless racing. Sammyrock0087 20:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *Have more detailed customisation, like have paintable wheels, and have the tires a separate customisable part to the wheels. So you can have sand tires on a buggy without it effecting the style and colour of the wheels. Sammyrock0087 20:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *Make the good combat system for bikes and ATVs (not the ramming system for bikes and ATVs from Apocalypse) expand to blowing out their tyres with knives and throwing people off their vehicle. *Make it so that all vehicles within a specific class will perform exactly the same. Get rid of this "X is better Y even though they're in the same class" stuff. 22:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) *Have a bigger 'terrain effects' system. That means have more dirt on the vehicle when racing. *Add armor plating to a vehicle and driver as a customzation option (bikes and ATVs only) to increase damage resistance and attack power. *Make the grid system like Pacific Rift, where you can chose what vehicle class the AI gets to drive, not like Apocalypse where you can't do that at all. *Reuse the terraforming feature from Apocalypse, but instead of disasters, make it events done by the festival's organisers to crank up the adrenaline in a race, like TNT explosions and bridges and jumps collapsing because of chainsaw madmen. *Add a customization feature where you can soup up a vehicle's performance and modify certain vehicle parts to make it more suited to a certain type of terrain. That means useful customization. *In free roam, make the player character go on foot and you can go on other vehicles, like Grand Theft Auto and Jak II: Renegade. * For Rally Cars and heavier vehicles, have them kick up more dust like in rally races and it could be used like a smokescreen. *In fact, that exiting vehicles idea isn't bad. Bare with me on this, but what if there was a menu system like DiRT 2, where your in a camper amidst the festival, but then to go into free roam you break free from the campervan and get in your chosen vehicle and drive, and you can get out at any point to explore the festival on foot. but exiting vehicles is ONLY in free roam, then you return to your Camper, the menus reappear and you select a festival or online race. You should be able to choose the location and type of your 'safehouse' menu area, whether it be a campervan, a tent or just maybe a beach hut (Depending on the location of the game), incorporating the hub idea below. Actually, that is one of the best ideas on this page! Sammyrock0087 18:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) **The Festival is MotorStorm, I've always been curious to have a look around. You could go about buying new parts, challenging people to races etc. Chuck1551 (talk) 18:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *Make new cars and old ones seperate, have them under two categories: "Classics" and "Brand-new". Using that would allow more room for vehicles. 01:28, August 23, 2012(UTC) *The freedom to create your own liveries, decals, and artwork using various shapes and images provided by said "decal editor" as well as using pre-existing decals anywhere,any size on the players vehicle. In addition to this, the ability to mix and alter paints together.-BigRig2Beast *Bring back the venues from previous games (except for the city from Apocalypse) and bring in a new location; the desert! not Monument Valley, A DESERT!!! Make it like the Mojave, the Sahara, or Death Valley! *This isn't that important, but continue with the vehicle naming themes, so continue with the Molotov Russian landmark theme, and Wombat's storm theme. It would be cool to see it completed with a Wombat Cyclone and a Wombat Tornado :) Sammyrock0087 14:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) *Hub locations, kinda like the ones seen in Playstation Home, with the hub of all hubs being The Carrier, with all its features from Apocalypse, and put in characters that fit that part, like Sphinx on the deck, racers like Tyler and Mash in the garage/loading bay and Yoshimi in the her radio station. *Bring back tricks for all bikes and ATVs. *Bring back the classes from Apocalypse, but make them differ from their dirt versions and modify them to be more dirt friendly. *Bring back the Arctic Edge classes, for the Arctic Circle. *Make iconic vehicles like the Wombat Typhoon and the Patriot Surger available at the start of the game, to make Motorstormers like me happy. *Bring back the time of day feature from Pacific Rift and add a new time of day; night! that way, the racers have to use their headlights, even the Patriot Renegade. (With small light pods) *Make the framerate for the gameplay a mix between Monument Valley and Apocalypse, with it between too fluid and too stiff. *Have detailed interior in cockpit view, with working instruments. *Something that only I want probably but, add this guy as a playable character. 00:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 22:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC)More unpredictable AI like in MSMV.